Forum:Where are you from?
So, I just thought I'd ask out of curiousity, where do you live? I've always wondered how far this site stretches. I, personally, am from the great state of Tejas, USA (Texas for those that don't know the original name). What about you? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:56, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Me and my bro live in Ronneby, Sweden. Though you may know that already? Baccus78 16:03, 13 March 2008 (UTC) That quote says it all... I didn't have a clue where Matt was from, actually. And I'm glad to here I have another Texan here. I'm up north, near a little town called Tatum. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:09, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I live in Oregon, and I used to live in the rare metals capital of the world. 19:26, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I was born in Alaska, but I've lived all over the world. Pennsylvania, South Carolina, Germany, Texas, and now, Colorado. All hail the United States Military. -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:32, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Isn't one of your parents in the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/5th_Armored_Brigade_%28United_States%29 or another military unit? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:55, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah... -- Your Worst Nightmare 22:16, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Born in Bristol, England, but I've lived in Sydney, Australia since I was 2. Just Another GruntConverse 19:45, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Land of 10,000 Lakes FTW! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:55, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :...? (I Know it's probably not this, but Russia?...It's the only place I can think of with 1000 lakes...) Just Another GruntConverse 20:07, 13 March 2008 (UTC) No Komrade, it is not Russia. Minnesota!!!! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:11, 13 March 2008 (UTC) American (Sorta), Im not gonna say where specificallt, but all im sayin is I do not plan to stay.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:18, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I live in Snohomish, Washington, U.S.A. - that's near Seattle, Washington for those who are unaware. I used to live in L.A., but we moved when city violence increased dramatically and it got scary. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:39, 14 March 2008 (UTC) I live in the internet, after breaking out of the bungie.net server, vowing to destroy all who misinterpret Bungie's law of canon, smashing all with my flaming ninja head of doom. Or something like that. :Hey, are you friends with that Tormented Soul guy? Is he your brother, perhaps? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:14, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Snohomish? Isn't that where CommanderTony is? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:08, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. Weird coincidence. --Dragonclaws(talk) 15:39, 14 March 2008 (UTC) I live in that place, where that thing is. It is right next to that other thing. Do you know the big thing that is next to that other object? Yeah, I right near it.--'H*bad (talk)' 12:31, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I used to live there! But then we had to move the spot right under the place that's next to the little thing above the object. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:14, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::I used to live in the place down the road next to the spot full of dirt. -- Your Worst Nightmare 14:32, 14 March 2008 (UTC) I live in Kent, Washington, USA, about 15 minutes from seattle. I have never lived anywhere else. Ever. Spartan 501 21:24, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Born in Vancouver Washington, moved to portland oregon, moved to Vancouver, moved to Arizona, then now I've lived in Spokane Washington for 5-6 years SPARTAN-089 04:43, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, lotta Washington's -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:01, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Thats because Washington is the best flipping state in the whole flipping united states! (Disregarding Alaska, Hawaii, and Florida, all of which are just as AWESOME) Also, did you know that the state population of Wyoming is less than the population of Seattle. Maybe thats why no one cares about Wyoming. Spartan 501 15:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Flip yeah! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:58, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Not as good as England though!!!BRAP BRAP!!! lol, long time no see people. Been busy with my wikis. Yeah England's pretty cool, except from the imigrants but you know, that's life! I live near the Cambridge area if anyone knows where that is? Cya around 'The parkster' Comunications :I've heard of it, but I've never heard exactly where it is. Anywhere near London? Cause that's the only place I know exactly where it is over there. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:44, 18 March 2008 (UTC) I live in an evil lair somewhere near Blood Gulch. And with all my doomsday devices. And a few posters of bad people, I throw darts at them claiming I am eviler. Home sweet home.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:46, 18 March 2008 (UTC) it's a hundred or 2 hundred miles away from where i live. Quite far but we have trains, which cut times by about an hour. Here's a little map i composed to show you!! There you go people now all life's problems are enlightened with truth! Cya around people: 'The parkster''' Comunications 16:18, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Oops, my bad. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:07, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I live somewhere in the South Ontario peninsula, anyone who is a regular on the IRC knows the (somewhat) exact location. --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 15:33, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I live where G-23 lives but over there next to the street with the name and in the apartment, next to the food store in the washing machine called Canada, blah --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 05:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC)